Saladin class
The Saladin-class was a type of Federation starship in service in the 23rd century. (Star Fleet Technical Manual), and is classified as a destroyer or escort. Development History The Saladin-class destroyer was designed as a smaller and less expensive stablemate to the ''Constitution''-class, but was less successful. It lacks the engine power of the cruiser and has been found lacking in maneuverability. The Saladin-class was expected, during peacetime, to carry out essentially the same research and exploration duties as the Constitution-class. For this reason, it has the same laboratory facilites. :(From the instruction manual for the game: Star Trek: Starfleet Command, itself taken from the original '''Star Fleet Battles' source material)'' Existing ships of the class were uprated beginning in 2271 to make use of new technology and capabilities that were developed for the uprated ''Constitution''-class. This greaty increased the performance longetivity of the class, carrying them into the 2300's. The class was retired in the early part of the 24th century, but a handful of the vessels were uprated once again to face the threats of the Dominion and Borg in 2373 in a desperate move by the Federation to field numbers against the twin threats. :(From the storyboards and novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, and from artist notes on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Known Vessels From The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual ''Saladin'' Sub-Type *[[USS Saladin (NCC-500)|USS Saladin]] (NX/NCC-500) *[[USS Jenghiz|USS Jenghiz]] (NCC-501) *[[USS Darius|USS Darius]] (NCC-502) *[[USS Alaric (NCC-503)|USS Alaric]] (NCC-503) *[[USS Sargon|USS Sargon]] (NCC-504) *[[USS Xerxes|USS Xerxes]] (NCC-505) *[[USS Pompey|USS Pompey]] (NCC-506) *[[USS Kublai|USS Kublai]] (NCC-507) *[[USS Suleiman (NCC-508)|USS Suleiman]] (NCC-508) *[[USS Etzel|USS Etzel]] (NCC-509) *[[USS Tamerlane|USS Tamerlane]] (NCC-510) *[[USS Alexander (NCC-511)|USS Alexander]] (NCC-511) *[[USS Hannibal (NCC-512)|USS Hannibal]] (NCC-512) *[[USS Ahriman|USS Ahriman]] (NCC-513) *[[USS Rahman|USS Rahman]] (NCC-514) *[[USS Adad|USS Adad]] (NCC-515) *[[USS Hashishiyun|USS Hashishiyun]] (NCC-516) *[[USS Azrael|USS Azrael]] (NCC-517) *[[USS Hamilcar|USS Hamilcar]] (NCC-518) *[[USS Shaitan|USS Shaitan]] (NCC-519) ''Siva'' Sub-Type *[[USS Siva|USS Siva]] (NCC-520) *[[USS Lucifer|USS Lucifer]] (NCC-521) *[[USS Molock|USS Molock]] (NCC-522) *[[USS Hathor (NCC-523)|USS Hathor]] (NCC-523) *[[USS Ares (NCC-524)|USS Ares]] (NCC-524) *[[USS Mars|USS Mars]] (NCC-525) *[[USS Tyr (NCC-526)|USS Tyr]] (NCC-526) *[[USS Jugurtha|USS Jugurtha]] (NCC-527) *[[USS Iblis|USS Iblis]] (NCC-528) *[[USS Loki|USS Loki]] (NCC-529) ''Cochise'' Sub-Type *[[USS Cochise (NCC-530)|USS Cochise]] (NCC-530) *[[USS Alva|USS Alva]] (NCC-531) *[[USS Pontiac|USS Pontiac]] (NCC-532) *[[USS Ney (NCC-533)|USS Ney]] (NCC-533) *[[USS El Cid|USS El Cid]] (NCC-534) *[[USS Geronimo (NCC-535)|USS Geronimo]] (NCC-535) *[[USS Cortez (NCC-536)|USS Cortez]] (NCC-536) *[[USS Alvarado|USS Alvarado]] (NCC-537) *[[USS De Ruyter|USS De Ruyter]] (NCC-538) *[[USS Hektor|USS Hektor]] (NCC-539) *[[USS Lysander|USS Lysander]] (NCC-540) *[[USS Drake (NCC-541)|USS Drake]] (NCC-541) *[[USS Appollyon|USS Appollyon]] (NCC-542) *[[USS Samson|USS Samson]] (NCC-543) *[[USS Perseus (NCC-544)|USS Perseus]] (NCC-544) *[[USS Al Mahdi|USS Al Mahdi]] (NCC-545) *[[USS Nelson (NCC-546)|USS Nelson]] (NCC-546) *[[USS Ajax (NCC-547)|USS Ajax]] (NCC-547) *[[USS Akbar|USS Akbar]] (NCC-548) *[[USS Abu Bekr|USS Abu Bekr]] (NCC-549) *[[USS Ivan|USS Ivan]] (NCC-550) *[[USS Achilles (NCC-551)|USS Achilles]] (NCC-551) *[[USS Theseus (NCC-552)|USS Theseus]] (NCC-552) *[[USS Scipio (NCC-553)|USS Scipio]] (NCC-553) *[[USS Martel (NCC-554)|USS Martel]] (NCC-554) *[[USS Cimon|USS Cimon]] (NCC-555) Background The Saladin class was designed by Franz Joseph for the Star Fleet Technical Manual. It was one of four 'new' designs of starships in that manual, and represents one of the oldest official Star Fleet designs. Unlike the other ships portrayed in the manual, the Saladin, at least in uprated configuration, did make it onto the screen in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as part of the 'wreck-bashed fleet'. In Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn, the Saladin is used for displays on the Enterprise bridge. The artwork was taken directly from the Star Fleet Technical Manual. The Last Unicorn Games verion of the Star Trek role-playing game included the Saladin officially into its 'Ships of the Original Series' guide, though with numerous errors in its text. It also lists the ship as a 'Frigate', and oddly and overtly states that the 'Destroyer' nomenclature was too militaristic for Star Trek in the original series era. Despite this, tis does formally and finally bring back the class into the 'offical Trek lore'. Star Fleet Battles The Saladin class is one of the most recognizable ships found within the Star Fleet Universe series of games (such as Star Fleet Battles), and is one of a handful of ship designs which cross over from 'official' Star Trek literature into the Star Fleet Universe lore. In that game series, the Saladin continues to serve as a destroyer and has spawned a number of variants. In recent products, however, the Saladin has been phased out by the triple-engined Ortega class. Known Vessels The Star Fleet Battles universe features a somewhat differnet fleet listing to the Star trek one (only those with a star trek universe counterpart are linked): ''Saladin'' (DD) Sub-Type [[USS Saladin|USS Saladin]] (NCC-500) | [[USS Darius|USS Darius]] (NCC-502) | [[USS Sargon|USS Sargon]] (NCC-504) | [[USS Xerxes|USS Xerxes]] (NCC-505) | [[USS Pompey|USS Pompey]] (NCC-506) | [[USS Hannibal (NCC-512)|USS Hannibal]] (NCC-512) | USS Charlemagne (NCC-530) | USS Eisenhower (NCC-534) ''Genghis'' (DDL) Sub-Type USS Genghis (NCC-501) | [[USS Kublai|USS Kublai]] (NCC-507) | USS Zoroaster (NCC-524) | [[USS Lysander|USS Lysander]] (NCC-532) | USS Leonidas (NCC-538) | USS Marius (NCC-539) | USS Nebuchadnezzar (NCC-541) ''Shaitan'' (DDG) Sub-Type [[USS Shaitan|USS Shaitan]] (NCC-519) | USS Sadat (NCC-527) | USS Czar Alexander IV (NCC-528) | USS Suvarov (NCC-535) | USS King David (NCC-540) ''Halsey'' (DE) Sub-Type USS Halsey (NCC-565) | USS Nagumo (NCC-566) | USS Collingwood (NCC-567) | USS Chernavin (NCC-568) | USS Donitz (NCC-569) | USS Bernadotte (NCC-570) | USS Murat (NCC-571) | USS Kenney (NCC-572) | USS Kincaid (NCC-573) | USS Rokosovsky (NCC-574) | USS Timoshenko (NCC-575) | USS Ptolomy (NCC-576) | USS Aggripa (NCC-577) | USS Von Steuben (NCC-578) | USS Hamilton (NCC-579) | USS Old Dessauer (NCC-580) | USS Schwerin (NCC-581) | USS Travis (NCC-582) | USS Joan D’Arc (NCC-583) Connections * * Category:Federation starship classes